We have transferred the grant to the Neurosciences Institute at the Hospital for the Good Samaritan which has heavily supported our research resulting in larger patient volume and higher productivity. We will complete the major goals of the grant within the time awarded on the grant. The 7 channel magnetometer, shielded room, and PPI are working well in our new larger laboratory with coregistration of MEG, EEG, ECoG, and MRI data with 1mm resolution, excellent signal-to-noise ratios for spikes and seizures, and adequate spatial coverage of the coplanar MEG array to capture a phase reversal and null point of spontaneous seizures and spikes during simultaneous 128 channel ECoG. We have studied a large number of events in more patients and plan to study large populations. We have determined that a comprehensive study of each patient improves localization accuracy and comparisons and that larger patient sample size is necessary to test our hypotheses. We will extend research in each step of the 5 step approach. We propose to study a larger number of patients with complete studies of MEG, EEG, and ECoG for implanted dipoles, evoked responses, and spontaneous spikes and spontaneous and induced seizures in each patient. We want to investigate propagation patterns of spikes and seizures for more accurate quantification of epileptic areas, of potential importance for surgical treatment. We will continue to compare 7 MEG + 128 EEG channels to 37 MEG + 128 EEG channels to determine the added value of a large array MEG system. We believe the combination of 7 MEG and 60 EEG channels can answer important questions similar to a larger array MEG system. We will use and improve multiple fixed dipole solutions in MEG, EEG, and ECoG with MR information in individual patients, an EEG 4 shell model with measurements of conductivities in individual patients, our finite element model, localizations of digit rostrocaudal bands and the different cortices of posterior tibial nerve , and localizations of spontaneous and induced partial seizures in simultaneous MEG+EEG and MEG+ECoG. We will make a detailed comparison of spatiotemporal structure from multiple source modeling between the better understood evoked response and the less understood spike and seizure.